Ich Liebe Dich
by SugarBeatAngel
Summary: Xigbar doesn't plan on celebrating his birthday, but his makeshift family has different plans. One-Shot; Takes place between chapters 16-17 of "Die Hohlen Kosten des Lebens" Commissioned by a dratinigirl


Ack, ok. I know, I know. Let this story lay dead!

But I am doing free commissions over on my deviantArt and I was commissioned by dratinigirl to write a one shot for "Die Hohlen Kosten des Lebens" complete with smut and since dA is never clear on their terms of service (i.e. photographed pornography is somehow deemed acceptable even when it is CLEARLY not art, yet drawn or written "pornography" is against ToS and is grounds for banning) I'm posting it here without concern.

It occured to me that I never did a chapter with Xigbar's birthday. I did Dem's and Rox's but never Xig's. So here we have Xig's birthday toward the end of the story.

Also, for those of you waiting on my next story in the "Give the Nobodies Another Life" series, it should be posted up in a couple weeks. LuxLar.

Uh... Enjoy? Title is "I Love You."

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
March 18, 1941

Xigbar yawned and stretched out in bed as the sun peeked in through the window to wake him. It was his birthday, and none too happy a day for him either. He'd been absolutely stressed the past few weeks. The deadline for when all Jews would have to relocate to the Ghetto was literally a couple days away and he wasn't certain that he could guarantee that the ones he held as dear as family would be exempt from the mandatory move. He stepped out of bed and groaned loudly as he stretched. Yes, another horrid day, just like all the others. He heard a knock at the door and grunted in response. "I'm up."

Naminé peeked her head into the room and smiled to see Xigbar awake and up. "Good morning, Sir!"

Xigbar glanced at the young blonde girl from the corner of his eye. "Morning."

Naminé grinned widely. "May I come in?"

"I suppose." Xigbar turned away from the girl and reached for a cigarette on the nightstand by his bed. He snatched up a packet of matches and was prepared to light it when the sound of the door flying open caused him to drop both the cigarette and the matches. He spun around, uncertain of what he'd see. But as he turned to face the door, the slight panic he felt fled him and he could only smile. There at the door stood his little makeshift family with a beautiful cake glowing with dozens of candles. He chuckled as they all yelled "surprise" and carted the cake over to the dining table in his room. "What's with all the candles? Just how old do you think I am?"

Axel snickered and crossed his arms. "Actually, we couldn't find enough by half."

Xigbar chuckled and nudged his nephew. "You put them up to this, didn't you?"

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "No. We asked him a while ago when your birthday was and we've been planning this ever since. It is the least we can do, after all you've done for us."

Xigbar smiled down at the blond young man. He was glad that the boy had warmed up to him after hating him so entirely. He ruffled the boy's hair and then repeated the action with Naminé. "This is really too much."

"No it isn't." Demyx looked to Xigbar happily. "You've been so good to us all and you never had to be. This war has torn us all from our homes, our lives and our families. But you've given us a new home, a new life and a new family. And we can never thank you enough for that. We appreciate everything you do for us Xigbar. This is the very least we could do and we only wish we could do more to repay you. Happy Birthday."

"Well…" Naminé clapped excitedly and motioned to the cake. "Blow out the candles! Make a wish!"

Xigbar looked to the cake with a soft smile. "I wish that everything could stay just this way." He sucked in a deep breath and blew out the candles. The others applauded and Axel began to cut the cake.

--

Demyx smiled sweetly at Xigbar. The day had passed, the cake was nearly gone and all that had occurred was just the happiness that he'd always longed to feel. Now they sat alone in Xigbar's room in a strange form of silence. "Did you have a nice birthday?"

Xigbar looked to Demyx and nodded slowly. "I did. I just wish it wouldn't end."

Demyx shrugged. "All good things come to an end. That's how life works."

"I know. I just wish that it didn't." Xigbar inhaled sharply, considered expressing his fears to his lover but also wondering if it would be best to just stay silent and let this happy moment continue. "Demyx…"

"I know." Demyx smiled sadly and nodded. "I know."

"I hate this." Xigbar stood and pulled Demyx to stand with him. "I have all this power and still ultimately I really don't have enough. I'm afraid that I'll lose you. Not just you, everyone. Roxas, Naminé and the others. You're all so dear to me. And I can't stand the thought of not having you around."

"Then don't think about it." Demyx reached up to wrap his arms around Xigbar's neck tightly. "I know it is getting harder and harder to think of anything other than the possibility that we're going to be torn apart. I'm having trouble with it myself. But I'm trying to live in the moment and just be happy with what I have now, while I can."

"I wish I could do that, but I always worry." Xigbar chuckled and pulled Demyx into a gentle kiss. "I wish I had as much faith in me as you do."

"Don't worry. You will one day." Demyx laughed softly and pulled Xigbar towards the bed. He let his hands fall to the buttons on Xigbar's shirt. In no time at all he had the older man stripped. "You know, I never gave you my present."

Xigbar laughed. "Oh? And what would it be?"

Demyx chuckled and began stripping off his own clothes. "Oh, I think you know." He climbed backward onto the bed and motioned for Xigbar to join him. He relished in the feel of the older man's strong hands sliding gently up his body as he knelt over him. He began kissing a trail down Xigbar's chest to his stomach and lower.

Xigbar moaned quietly as Demyx took his length in his mouth and began lubricating the needy appendage with care. He slid his fingers into the thick caramel colored locks of his lover's hair and sighed. "D-demyx…"

Demyx pulled away quickly and smiled up at Xigbar. "You're ready now."

"Mmm, are you?" Xigbar gripped his lover's hips and smiled as the boy nodded. He pressed his length carefully against Demyx's opening and forced his way in. The whimper Demyx let out sent a chill down his spine as he began to thrust slowly into him.

Demyx gasped loudly and clung onto Xigbar as the man thrust deeply inside of him. He let his nails dig slowly down his lover's back. "Xigbar! Mmph…"

"Let it out Demyx. Don't hold back." Xigbar pressed him mouth against Demyx's neck and kissed hungrily up to his ear. "I want to hear how good I'm making you feel."

"Ah!" Demyx wrapped himself around Xigbar and pulled the older man closer. "Deeper! Deeper and… Oh God, f-faster!"

"Damn, you feel so amazing." Xigbar groaned as Demyx snaked his legs around his waist and pulled him even closer. He continued thrusting, faster and deeper with each plunge until he couldn't get any closer to Demyx.

Demyx moaned loudly, panting against Xigbar's neck. "Xigbar, I…" He whimpered, feeling himself growing far too close to orgasm to fight it off. He felt Xigbar deep inside him, battering that ball of nerves every few seconds. It pushed him completely over the edge. He let out a loud groan and wrapped his fingers in Xigbar's hair as he rode out the shockwaves of his climax.

Xigbar laughed softly as he felt Demyx's core pulsing around him. It never ceased to amaze him that despite the boy's youth, Demyx usually tired out long before he himself did. He thrust a bit harder into his lover and brought himself to orgasm inside him.

Demyx laid below Xigbar gasping for breath. "I'm sorry… I couldn't last."

"Doesn't matter." Xigbar smiled and cupped Demyx's face in his hands, pressing his lips to the boy's. "I love you Demyx."

"I love you too." Demyx sighed and kissed Xigbar on the forehead. "Well, I should be headed off now."

"No." Xigbar smiled and wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist. "Stay in bed with me. It'll be fine."

"Alright." Demyx sighed happily and rolled into Xigbar's embrace. "Don't worry. Everything is going to work out fine."

Xigbar sighed and nuzzled Demyx calmly. "I hope."


End file.
